As is known, mailer assemblies for direct mail applications have been constructed in various types of manners particularly to provide a surface on which to provide a message while also being foldable to form an envelope for mailing purposes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,864 describes a particular one piece mailer formed of a one piece blank which can be imaged, for example in a laser printer, folded, and, at the same time, sealed with glue along the edges to form a mailer. In addition, in order to provide for easy opening of the sealed mailer, lines of weakening are provided along the longitudinal edges of the blank so that the two side edges of the mailer can be stripped away to permit the remainder of the mailer to be opened for reading purposes.
In many cases, a direct mail mailer assembly is provided with a tear-off portion which is to be removed by a recipient, for example the tear-off portion may be in the form of a check, an order form for ordering magazines or merchandise, or a form for returning information to the original sender. However, such direct mail mailer assemblies require the recipient to physically remove the tear-off portion.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improvement on the previously known mailer assembly described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,864.
It is another object of the invention to provide a mailer assembly with one or more free inserts.
It is another object of the invention to provide a direct mail mailer assembly which is recipient friendly.
It is another object of the invention to provide a direct mail mailer assembly which has an insert which is able to fall free when the mailer assembly is opened without need to physically remove the insert.